Personal care formulations are available in a wide range of formulation forms and are used in a wide variety of specialized applications. Because these various types of formulations differ enormously, as do the conditions under which they are used, the individual formulations tend to be formulated specifically for the end-use application for which they are intended. Further, the use of materials based on renewable resources is becoming of increasing interest as formulators redesign their formulations to meet environmental sensitivities of their consumer bases.